It started with a Conference
by Annabelll
Summary: Thirteen had never allowed herself to get close to anyone, until she was forced to spend time with Allison Cameron. Will their friendship turn into something that not even she can run from?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fic ever, so please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to try and make this relatively long. Here is what you need to know: 1. I'm going to jump between Thirteen and Cameron occasionally, will let you know when I do. 2. Thirteen doesn't have Huntingtons, she's too pretty, and this will affect things like her coffee habit. 3. Cameron is divorced, but it was amicable. I'll let you know more as I continue.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own House, duh.**

Thirteen walked through the hospital doors, taking in the chaotic energy surrounding her. Drifting past a couple at the front desk who were yelling at one of the nurses, she smiled to herself, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with the hectic nature of the ER. Instead, she had to deal with House though, along with her ex-boyfriend.

"_Maybe it wasn't such a good trade off_" she thought to herself, sidestepping a child running down the hall and smiling as a worried mother followed after her son.

Continuing towards the elevators, she began to prepare herself for another day with the team, and the boss who seemed to especially enjoy making her life as difficult as possible. She had long ago accepted her bisexual nature, but hated the constant comments from House regarding it.

"Ah, Thirteen, so glad that you could join us" House exclaimed, with a smirk on his face. "Rough night? I am starting to wonder whether these many women you seem to be enjoying are having an ill effect on your health. Why don't you bring me a video depicting the action so I can analyse it… from a purely medical perspective of course."

"I'm late by…one minute" she continued after glancing up at the plain clock hanging on the wall. "And I wasn't with a woman last night, not that it's any of your business". She wasn't particularly tired, but was not in the mood for a round of bickering with House. Taking a seat next to Chase, she hoped that the older man would drop the subject and move on.

Before House could chime in, with what she expected was a pre-planned remark, Foreman, thankfully, brought up the patient. A young woman had come into the hospital a few days earlier, and after the doctors in the ER had been unable to diagnose her, she had been sent to House and the ducklings.

Remy wondered whether Dr Cameron had been able to see her, knowing that the older woman had spent three years working for House, before eventually becoming the head of the ER.

"Lyell's syndrome?" offered Foreman, prompting the team's discussion.

"What about Mercury poisoning" suggested Taub, who was immediately shot down simply by a look from House that seemed to question why he had hired the short man in the first place.

"Sarcoidosis also fits" Thirteen put forward.

"Thirteen, Taub, go run the tests. Foreman, do something productive. And last, and questionably least, Chase, go do my clinic hours" House commanded, pleased by his ability to pass off any tasks he saw as being beneath him, which was almost everything involved in his job.

"House, I did four of your hours yesterday, get one of the others to do them!" Chase complained, not particularly happy about once again being assigned this task.

She looked between the two, wondering how House would react to Chase's stand, but chose not to defend him, content with being given some time in the lab.

"Just be glad that I'm not sending you to the ER. I'm doing you a favour really, giving you an excuse to stay away from the murderous stare of your ex-wife" the man remarked, head slightly cocked to the side, leaning forward on his cane, attempting to cover his face with a caring expression.

"Allison and I are fine, the divorce was amicable and we are both over it", the blonde doctor said sincerely, though remained unbelieved by the others in the room.

As each finally accepted their role, with Foreman choosing to catch up on paperwork, they all headed out of the room, Remy wondering to herself where House was heading as he hobbled down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spending the next few hours in one of the labs, Remy re-performed blood tests, among others, in an attempt to solve the puzzle in front of her and discover the illness currently affecting their young patient.

"What is wrong with you?" she mumbled to herself as she examined the samples, grateful that this went unheard by Taub on the other side of the room. It wasn't that she particularly disliked the man, she just wasn't the talkative type, even when it came to casual conversation. Instead, she preferred to be left to her own thoughts, carrying out any required tasks in relative silence.

She enjoyed her work, solving puzzles and saving the lives of those perceived to be ultimately lost. It gave her a sense of purpose. She wondered if her need to save the un-saveable stemmed from her childhood, and the distress she went through watching her mother die of Huntingtons Chorea. Thirteen had tested herself and was relieved when she saw the black 'neg' typed across the sheet. Though she would not be subjected to the same fate, she was still deeply damaged after spending her life believing she would. As she pushed these dark thoughts to the back of her mind, Thirteen concluded her tasks. Having identified the correct diagnosis, she began walking towards the diagnostics room to inform House, allowing Taub to administer the required treatment to the patient. The woman would have to remain under observation for a few more days, but would ultimately be able to return to a normal life.

Walking down the corridor towards her destination, she listened to the sound of her heels connecting with the floor, allowing for the steady beat to calm her. Noticing that one of the nurses walking past was her checking her out, Thirteen's expression turned into a sly smile, knowing that even in relatively plain clothing, she still had it. As the nurse finally met her eyes, she wondered whether she should pursue this obviously bi-curious woman, but decided against it. She had gone through that lifestyle not long ago, sleeping with random women in an attempt to cope with her pain, and while she occasionally fell back into this habit on a particularly hard day, she felt no need to currently and so payed no further attention to the small, attractive woman.

She decided to get a coffee from the Doctor's Lounge before heading to see House. Taking her time, she sipped her coffee as she looked out the window at the many cars driving by, beginning to feel ultimately insignificant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's Sarcoidosis" she proclaimed, entering the diagnostics room some time later.

"Well duh, we already knew that" House remarked, prompting Thirteen to glance around the room and notice Taub sitting in his usual chair.

"_That was fast"_ the brunette woman thought, blushing slightly as she took a seat. He must have been extremely quick at administering the treatment or she took longer than she thought drinking her coffee.

"Anyway, back to more important topics" House continued, "there is a medical conference coming up and supposedly the hospital has to send representatives. Now rather than go myself and have to deal with a bunch of idiots who can barely call themselves doctors, I'm sending one of you"

This caused the four other doctors to look at each other, inwardly hoping that they would not be the one chosen, knowing that the conference was likely to be extremely dull.

"Thirty-one" House proclaimed with a smile on his face, "you are the chosen one, accept this great responsibility with both courage and humility".

"Send one of the others, they're all much better choices for a conference" she said calmly as she waved a hand over the table, annoyed at having been singled out for this and wanting to pass the task on to one of her male counterparts. She attempted to maintain composure as much as possible when around House, having realised early on that the more mysterious she was to him, the easier her life would be.

"I would, but none of them are fit for the job. Taub is an idiot" he stated as though it were common knowledge, prompting what seemed to be a hurt whimper from the short doctor. "Chase will get anxious every time he sees a blonde, and will probably end up in tears for the whole conference. I have a reputation to uphold, I can't have one of my doctors acting like that. I couldn't send Foreman because most would assume he was a valet who had snuck into the conference for the free food. That, my dear, leaves me with you." House continued, making it sound as though his decision was the most obvious in the world. "Now don't get me wrong, it will be sad to be without my sassy lesbian at beck and call all weekend, but we all have to make sacrifices"

This last bit made her ponder the plan though, "_No House for an entire weekend, maybe it was worth attending for this reason alone"_.

"Fine" she stated solemnly, hiding her newfound pleasure in the idea. "I'm talking to Cuddy first though. I'd actually like to know what's involved, for example when and where it's taking place."

As Thirteen finished this statement, she got up and headed out the door, turning towards the direction of the woman's office, and leaving her fellows grumbling about House's comments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr Cuddy, I was wondering if I could talk to you about the medical conference House has put me up for" she asked, after having knocked on the door of the office and proceeded to let herself in.

"Of course, Dr Hadley" the older woman responded, smiling at her in a motherly sort of way.

"_How very fitting considering her position"_ Thirteen considered inwardly, her mind wonder what other positions the older woman would be fit for. "_Stop" _she silently yelled at herself, turning slightly away from the woman while she regained control of her mind.

"The conference starts Friday and will continue over the weekend, but everyone will be arriving the night before" Cuddy stated.

Thirteen nodded, prompting the other woman to continue.

"Your flight has been arranged for Thursday morning, I'll email you the details regarding that, and the conference will take place in Chicago. I realise that it will be cutting into your weekend and so feel free to take a couple of days off when you return. This is, however, an important opportunity for the hospital, and I expect you to represent the diagnostics department as best as you can while there" the woman warned, though in a warm way. She hoped that Dr Hadley would make sure to attend all the lectures and would reflect on the hospital in a positive light. "Does that answer your questions?" she enquired, looking up to meet the woman's eyes and smiling kindly.

"Yeah, thanks Dr Cuddy" she answered, before leaving the room.

"That was strange" she muttered as she walked to the Locker Room. The case had been solved so there was no need to stay any longer.

As she paced through the hallway, Thirteen realised that she had forgotten to ask who else would be attending, not really minding who it was though. She knew she would mostly ignore them, but was curious nonetheless.

Noticing she only had two days before she would have to leave for the conference, she decided to go back to her apartment to quickly research it, and the many dull seminars she would likely be required to attend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** Thanks for the reviews, more would definitely be appreciated. The story will pretty much be one long build up, so bear with me. I'm trying to minimise the effect Thirteen not having Huntingtons will have, so if she, or anyone else, seems out of character, please let me know.

As she came home from another frenzied day at PPTH, Remy unlocked the door to her apartment, stepping into the familiar surroundings and throwing her keys carelessly into the bowl beside the entrance.

Practically falling onto the couch, she curled up against the warm fabric, wishing that she could spend the weekend lying there rather than taking part in the conference.

Throwing one of the pillows across the room, she got up in a huff after a short time spent on the couch. Walking towards the kitchen, she took a quick look in her fridge, wondering to herself why she even bothered.

"_I reeeeaalllyy need to go to the grocery store"_ Thirteen thought, seeing that there was a small amount of milk left in a carton, and nothing else. It wasn't that she couldn't cook, or that she disliked it, it was that her hectic lifestyle and long hours at the hospital left her in no mood to when she came home. The time she spent drifting through bars after work had not contributed to her likelihood to cook either, having spent few hours home. When she was in her apartment during this period though, she definitely wasn't cooking, instead enjoying the company of whomever she had enticed into joining her. But that wasn't her life anymore, making a mental note to fill her fridge when she returned from the conference.

Giving up on the impossible search for food, she strolled over to her handbag, unzipping it and searching for her phone amongst the numerous other items which had found their way in there. She imagined she must have looked a bit like Mary Poppins, but brushed this off after realising she and the Disney character shared few other similarities.

Hitting one of the numbers on speed dial, she placed the phone against her ear as she waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Crystal Dragon Takeaway" the brunette heard being practically yelled on the other end of the line. It slightly depressed her that she had the number of the local Chinese takeaway on speed dial, but she didn't care enough to do anything about it. Instead she found it a bit humorous, as she reflected on where she had so far ended up in life.

After her dinner eventually arrived, she took it into her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed and staring at her open closet.

"What am I supposed to wear to this thing" she wondered out loud, slightly shocked that she had asked herself this question. She was Remy Hadley, and no matter what the occasion she would be able to pull off the perfect combination of outfit and confidence.

Grabbing a small suitcase, she threw in a few pairs of snug fitting black pants, some cute tops, and most importantly a pair of suspenders. Topping her luggage off with a few other necessary items, such as a pair or two of killer heels, she closed the bag, assured that she was prepared for the weekend that lay ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noticing it was beginning to get late, and not wanting to be tired for her trip the next morning, Thirteen spread herself out on her bed, tangling herself amongst her sheets. She enjoyed the feel of the fabric being pulled tightly around her, giving a sense of security as she attempted to drift asleep. Even before she started doing this, the woman would wake up to find her legs wrapped strangely around the fabric that had once gently covered her lean body.

Tossing and turning, trying to get some rest before the long day ahead of her, she at one point was lying sideways on the bed, but still nothing.

"Ugh" she groaned. "_Why isn't this working?"_

Thirteen realised she wasn't going to get anywhere soon, and so resettled herself into a slightly more normal position. Glancing around the room, her eyes fell on the many items she had acquired while travelling. Whether they be from the time she spent in San Francisco or South Africa, she always made sure to pick up something small from wherever she was. The pieces, while seemingly insignificant, reminded her of the exciting life she had lived, having made every effort to mark her place in the world.

Even the position she had fought for with House contributed to this desire of hers, to matter amongst a sea of others who simply chose to drift through their own lives. While she didn't spend her time working on a large number of people, like they did in the ER, her ability to save those who otherwise would have died left her with a feeling of accomplishment. She would forever be remembered by a small number of people who had regained their lives and futures.

Contemplating her role, Thirteen's mind drifted to House. Having worked with him for a couple of years, she had quickly realised that there was often more complicated motives to his plans than what there appeared to be. She thought he was a bit of an ass for making her go to the conference in his place, but began to wonder what the real motivation was behind the decision. There would be free food, and more importantly a steady supply of alcohol at the bars in the hotel. The man didn't even need to turn up to the seminars, and could instead take the time away from work, possibly spending the weekend making the lives of other doctors there a living hell.

"_What were his deeper motives?_" she wondered. Choosing not to ponder this any further, knowing that only House could understand the strange ideas, she closed her eyes, with sleep eventually coming to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up early the next morning to the blasting sound of her alarm clock, Thirteen rolled around on her bed, enjoying the feel of the fabric against her skin. Slowly sitting up, she swung her legs to the edge of the bed, beginning to get a headache from the sound radiating from the alarm clock. She still hadn't turned it off. Knowing that if it had been within reaching distance, she'd have hit the button, or possibly thrown it out the window, before falling back into a heavy sleep. Instead, she placed it on the other side of the room, forcing her to get up and walk over to it. Not before throwing a pillow at it in annoyance though. She realised she did this a lot, but was content with this little quirk of hers.

Releasing a long groan, she stood up and treaded towards the machine. There was something about the sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"_Why couldn't they come up with a tone for these things that didn't drive you insane?"_ she thought, hitting the button with an unnecessary amount of force. She picked it up and placed it back in its original position on her bedside table, noticing that while there were many items scattered there, no pictures of loved ones had made the cut. Momentarily reflecting on this aspect of her life, she pushed it to the back of her mind, deciding that she was in desperate need of coffee.

Making her way to the kitchen, she flicked on the kettle before grabbing a mug out of the cupboard. Not being bothered to make anything better than instant, she got out the carton of milk from her fridge, officially leaving it bare, and poured the remainder into the mug. She usually drank it black, but decided to use up the rest of the milk before her trip.

Leaning against the bench, she focused on the feeling of the warm liquid trickling down her throat as she slowly sipped. Allowing for the caffeine to wake her up, she wondered how she had survived during the time she spent drinking decaf. The late and out of control nights, followed by nothing to perk her up in the morning other than the occasional IV fluids, it was a miracle she was able to keep up.

As she continued to thank God, or whatever was up there, for the creation of caffeine, she scanned her apartment for anything else she may need for her trip. Being satisfied that she had everything packed, she grabbed her keys and bags, before walking out the apartment door and locking up.

Catching the elevator down to the ground floor, she stepped out of the apartment complex, standing by the side of the road and immediately getting a cab.

"_One of the perks_" she thought, grateful for the beauty in scenarios such as this.

Getting into the car, she mentioned quickly to the driver that he needed to head to the airport, before sitting back and beginning to mentally prepare herself for the dull weekend she believed lay in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short, I will be adding another either tomorrow or the day after to compensate. Think of it this way, the more you review, the more I want to update. Hope you like it.**

Pulling up in front of the airport, she made paid the taxi, making sure to give more than a fair tip in gratitude for the early drive. Stepping out, she grabbed her bags, walking through the automatic doors and into the vast terminal.

As she continued towards the check-in desk, she took notice of the swarm of people rushing about. Each attempting to get to their plane on time, she wondered why so many left leaving to the last minute, laughing inwardly at them. Pleased with herself that she had arrived with plenty of time to spare, she continued to the end of the line, waiting for her turn at the check-in.

Catching her reflection in one of the mirrors, she smiled. Even at 7am, with barely any makeup on and relatively comfortable clothes for the flight, she looked damn good. Pushing the sleeves of her blazer back up above her elbows and running a hand through her long, silky hair, she stepped up to one of the counters. Apparently the man now sitting in front of her had also noticed her beauty, making attempts at flirting with her. He was cute, with a strong jaw and deep brown eyes. She, however, was a complete knockout, and so simply smiled at his efforts, not bothering to flirt back.

After passing easily through security, she chose to walk around the terminal for a while. Grabbing a large coffee, because one round of caffeine didn't seem to be enough that morning, she walked through each of the stores, deciding her time was best spent shopping. Thirteen looked at her watch, noticing that she still had two hours before her plane started boarding. She could do some real damage to her credit card during this time.

Looking at each of the display windows in front of the stores, she occasionally stepped into one. Looking around at the racks of clothing in front of her, she began to rummage through them, finding a few items she could try on to pass a little more time.

Purchasing a couple of tops, she realised her time was best spent in the bookstore she had noticed previously. Quickly grabbing a bite to eat first, not daring to let herself succumb to whatever would be served on the plane, she headed over to the store. While she had spent most of her life reading science fiction, enjoying the often ridiculous plots, this was no longer the case. Walking straight past this section, she headed towards the mysteries, annoyed slightly at just how much House had rubbed off on her. She had grown to enjoy the genre ever since joining the arrogant man's team, and had surprised herself when she found she was often able to solve many of the mysteries well before they were intentionally revealed to the audience.

Buying two of the novels she had glanced at, she sat down at one of the tables outside the bookstore. Opening one up, the sequel to a book she had previously read, she quickly became engrossed by the storyline. Enjoying the first few chapters, she began to lose track of time, only allowing herself to glance at her watch when it had become later than she would have liked.

"_Damn! I mustn't have heard the announcement" _she scolded herself, noticing that boarding started 15 minutes ago. As she gathered her things, throwing the book in her bag, she quickly rushed towards her gate. As she paced down the corridors, choosing to not make a fool of herself by running, she noticed that she had become one of the idiots she had been joking about of earlier. With the day not having gotten off to a great start, she hoped that the flight would at least be uneventful, simply wanting to get to the hotel and go back to sleep.

She was surprised to have still made it with time to spare, joining the end of the now short queue, before boarding the plane. As she began to walk down the aisle of the plane, she was pleasantly surprised to see she had been booked into business class.

"_Thank-you Cuddy"_ she noted with a smirk on her face, glad she wouldn't have to submit her long legs to the harsh nature of economy, and the creepy man she knew she would have been required to sit next to.

Finding her seat quickly, she takes a look to see who her partner will be for the trip. Her eyes widen in shock slightly before she is able to control herself. Glancing down at the blonde woman sitting before her as she realises it is none other than Allison Cameron.

Wondering why Cuddy never made any direct attempt to warn her of this, she began the consider whether this weekend could be more interesting than she thought, sitting down next to her companion as they exchanged greetings.

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thirteen?" Cameron exclaimed in a slightly shocked tone, before making a quick attempt to mask her surprise. "Hey" she continued with a smile spreading across her face.

"Hi, I'm guessing Cuddy didn't tell you either" Thirteen remarked as she sat down, having noticed the blonde's initial reaction. She took a glance at the older woman sitting next to her. Her hair had been pulled into a low ponytail, wisps of hair draping themselves at the sides of her face. _"Wow" _she thought, before immediately scolding herself. _"No Remy, bad Remy, keep it in your bloody pants! The woman is straight."_

Cameron looked curiously at the 'new duckling'. The young woman was obviously having some sort of an internal debate and she found it rather amusing. She had to stop herself from giggling when Thirteen's eyes widened slightly, as though she were trying to convince herself of something. Her attention was turned elsewhere as the plane doors were closed and it began to roll forward.

The flight attendants began walking down the aisles. As they went, they glanced around for any baggage that needed to be moved, also ensuring that the luggage was stowed securely above. Cameron began considering what her life would be like with that sort of a job. Yes, it would at times be a little worrying, with news reporters regularly claiming the dangers of flying were escalating, but she didn't necessarily believe that. It would be simpler than her current role, performing mostly the same tasks with each flight. She would get to travel. But it wouldn't give her the excitement that she needed, the constant craziness she had grown accustomed to in the ER. She had spent her life helping those around her, and it was all she knew, she loved it. She simply wished she had something a bit more stable in her life.

Thirteen smirked slightly as Cameron sat there, watching the safety instructions intently. She had always been intrigued by the woman she had supposedly replaced, but the lack of conversation between the two had left them practically strangers. The continued to sit in silence as the plane began to increase its speed down the runway. As it took off, Cameron tried to ease the tension by making it seem as though she was interested in looking out the window as they gained altitude. Thirteen simply contented herself by looking at her shoes. This continued for about 15 minutes before the pilot turned off the fasten seat belt sign, allowing the flight attendants to begin making their rounds.

"Scotch, straight." Thirteen said as a redheaded woman stood before her, taking their orders.

"I guess I'll have the same" Cameron continued, smiling at the waitress and thanking her for her time.

Yet another smirk formed itself on the young woman's face. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the doctor sitting next to her. "Scotch, really? Don't get me wrong, I love a woman who can handle her scotch, I just didn't peg you as one."

"What, I can't be edgy?" Cameron answered, feigning a mixture of surprise and hurt. With this attempt eventually failing, she found she couldn't help but smile at the woman sitting next to her. Unsure of why this was, she continued. "My father drinks it. One of the bad habits I picked up from him, I guess."

"Oh, I wouldn't call it a 'bad' habit" Thirteen said, accepting her drink from the flight attendant who had quickly returned. She slowly began sipping her drink. It always relaxed her when she had to fly. She wasn't afraid of airplanes, they just made her a little nervous.

The silence continued once again. Neither person was sure of what to say or do, having not spent much time together in or outside the hospital. Cameron considered talking about people they had in common, but quickly realised it was a short list filled with people neither seemed to particularly like. She didn't want to talk about Chase that was for sure. After Thirteen's past with Foreman, he was out of the question. And they sure as hell weren't going to spend the time talking about House.

Luckily, the inflight entertainment was turned on. As they both looked up to see what had been put on, they smiled as they both recognised an old episode of 30 Rock. Neither could remember the name of it, but as usual, Lemon was forced to dig everyone else out of trouble and fix an aspect of her own social life.

"God, I love Kenneth" Thirteen laughed out as the character smiled widely.

Glancing at the young woman as she said this, Cameron couldn't help but tease her. "You know you remind me a little of Kenneth."

"Oh sure, we are the exact same. He definitely spent most of his weekends picking up strangers and needing IV fluids before work. Like two peas in a pod." Thirteen countered, with one eyebrow raised, looking the blonde in the eyes.

She giggled at this. With the brunette smiling at her response, Cameron couldn't help clarify her view. "I didn't mean the behaviour, just the smile."

"Are you saying I smile like an idiot?" Thirteen questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"No, of course not. It just looks really innocent and cute" she replied quietly, suddenly seeming a little shy.

Thirteen chose not to embarrass the woman any further, knowing they would need to spend the weekend together. "_The less awkward I make this, the better."_

Conversation between the two lessened as the flight continued. This time, thankfully, the silence was not as uncomfortable. Both seemed content to sit there and watch the rest of the episode, with Thirteen occasionally bursting into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the seatbelt sign came on above their heads, Thirteen buckled hers, smirking when she realised that Cameron's had been on the entire flight.

"_Is it a 'safety' thing or a 'rule' thing?_"she wondered, as the voice bellowing through the aircraft told them they had begun their descent. The smile on her face quickly changed to one of annoyance. Since she was a child she had hated flying. Most of the flights she had been on had left her with a searing pain inside her head due to the change in pressure. It was because of this that she was often nervous when getting on flights. She was a little embarrassed to still suffer this greatly from something most people grew out of.

The pressure inside her head began to build. It wasn't painful yet, but she knew it soon would be. Thirteen grabbed a bottle of water from the bag under her chair. Taking sips from it, she attempted to fix the problem before it got any worse. This tactic never seemed to work for her, but she always thought it was worth the try.

Cameron quickly noticed the stern expression her co-worker had taken. Looking over to her, she was instantly filled with the need to help. "Here, try this" she said sympathetically, handing her a packet of gum. "It used to help me when I was younger."

"Thanks" replied Thirteen, knowing it wouldn't help, but being grateful for the attempt. Putting a couple of pieces in her mouth, she began to chew, getting annoyed at the rising pressure inside her head. It was starting to hurt rather badly, but she chose to maintain her calm facade.

The blonde laughed a little, watching Thirteen act as though it didn't bother her. _"Just as stubborn as House."_

As the plane eventually set down with a thud, Thirteen continued to stare at the seat in front of her. Grateful for the seatbelt sign being turned off, she grabbed her bag and stood up. As Cameron joined her, the two quickly walked off the plane, glad to be back on the ground.

**Not sure if I'm getting the characters right, please let me know if I'm not or if there are other areas I can improve. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I wrote this in a very short space of time and havent looked over it yet. I just wanted to get something up before the holidays because everything is going to get a little crazy. Still working on the basis of the story, mostly cause I'm annoying like that. Once again review and let me know where I can improve. Thanks.

Unfortunately for the two of them, something went wrong with their luggage. It was misplaced, or a machine malfunctioned. They had no idea. What they did know was that they were waiting around for another two hours before they finally got their belongings. By the time they got to the hotel it was past 4pm and the two just wanted to sit down.

As they stepped through the sliding doors, into the open foyer, the two doctors were able to take in the true size of the conference. Taking up a large portion of the room were doctors scrambling around trying to sort out their schedules. The two ignored the loud conversations going on around them and walked up to the front desk.

As they did so, Thirteen couldn't help but be annoyed at being roped into this. The event was going to be bigger than she originally assumed and she honestly couldn't be bothered.

"Do you think we are actually going to have to show up to anything?" she questioned Cameron quietly. Her eyes glanced around the room. Each of the doctors there seemed to look incredibly dull. _"Well hopefully the bartenders are interesting."_

Raising an eyebrow slightly and sliding a few strands of her behind her ear, Cameron replied. "Probably. That usually is the point of coming to one of these things."

"I'm just so tired" the brunette mentioned with a small huff.

"Hence the getting here the afternoon before so we can settle in and rest" she noted.

Reaching the front desk, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman smiling warmly at them. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, probably having said the same line a million times to faces she would forget in an instant. Thirteen wondered if the guests were like patients in the clinic, she would help them as they came to her, but ultimately they all seemed to blend together.

"Hi, I'm Allison Cameron and this is Remy Hadley. We just wanted to check in" Cameron said, adding her usual smile.

Cameron continued to converse with the woman about their accommodation. While she did this, Remy began looking around the room. It really was beautiful. They seemed to have kept many of the buildings original features, including the marble floors. She loved old buildings, their beauty and the history behind them. Each told its own story.

"What do you mean we've been booked for the same room?" Cameron asked, drawing Remy back into the conversation. So far she didn't mind spending time with Cameron, but that didn't mean she wasn't looking forward to being able to spend some time alone.

"Someone must have called up and changed the booking. I'm sorry if you weren't informed about this, but all the rooms are completely booked" she apologised. It was a large hotel, but the conference had brought them to the brink of their capacity.

"Was it a man who changed the booking by any chance?" Thirteen enquired, highly suspicious knowing what House would do simply for a laugh.

"I'm not sure, I didn't take the call" the woman said, remaining patient though she wanted to move on to the others waiting to check-in.

The two decided it wasn't worth trying to fight it. It was just one weekend. Agreeing to take the room, they had their luggage sent up before deciding they should start mingling amongst the other doctors.

As the two walked around the hotel, Cameron couldn't help but notice the strut in Thirteen's steps. She really admired the other doctors confidence, something she herself had spent her life working on. There was just something about the woman which intrigued Cameron, she didn't know why, but thought it was best to leave that question unanswered for now.

The two began talking to the doctors congregating in the lobby. Smiling and nodding as they listened to the men and women surrounding them, they hoped their complete boredom wasn't showing through. Once the group they were talking to discovered they were both linked to House, the attention suddenly turned to them, much to the disdain of the two women.

"So what's he really like?" One of the younger doctors asked eagerly, obviously having heard the stories but never meeting the man himself. He was an immunologist, and from what Cameron had picked up, eager to learn but not actually very bright. The man didn't seem too efficient in picking up subtle clues based on the little conversation she had with him.

"He's a complete ass" Thirteen chimed in, smiling to herself as she recalled all the idiotic things he had done. "But he's a brilliant doctor."

They continued to tell stories about his often-outrageous methods. There seemed to be something which divided the reactions of those listening to them. Those who had met House and those who hadn't. The doctors who had seemed to be increasingly appalled by him, while the others seemed to simply be amazed by his brilliance.

Eventually the two realised they had been discussing House's antics for over an hour, seeing that it was getting close to 6pm. Both being too tired to leave the hotel, they headed to the bar to have a drink before an early dinner. They took two of the few remaining seats at the bar. The place was almost completely full. Apparently many of the others had been too tired to venture outside of the hotel.

"I'm thinking we just order something we can eat here. I know its early, but I'm staving, plus we can always order room service later if we are hungry" the brunette said as she sat down.

"What can I get you two ladies?" a female bartender asked them.

"Vodka tonic please" Cameron answered, grateful for a drink.

"And a beer" added Thirteen.

As the bartender quickly disappeared to prepare their drinks, Cameron continued the conversation. "I definitely agree, dinner now. Burgers?"

"Just what I'm in the mood for" Thirteen commented, ordering their food when they were given their drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there we were, in my parents house, and he was stark naked" Cameron said while laughing.

"Wait, so your parents caught you guys about to have sex? That is so embarrassing."

"No, they caught Chase thinking we were about to have sex, while I simply was about to have a shower."

Thirteen couldn't stop laughing as Cameron told her the story of the first time her parents met Chase. Apparently they had immediately liked him, that is until this incident.

"Neither of them could look him in the eye after that. I think they were relieved when I told them we were getting a divorce. No more awkward dinners for them." Cameron finished her story, smiling at the woman sitting in front of her. She was surprised at how well the two of them were getting along. Any silence no longer seemed to be awkward, as they each hungrily ate their meals.

By this time they were a few drinks in, both knowing they only had to catch an elevator to their room.

"I've got to tell you about my first roommate" Thirteen begun, before noticing two men walking in their direction. "Careful" she warned Cameron, who looked at her with a confused expression, not understanding yet.

The two men were both older than them. Obviously using this convention as a chance to get away from their wives. "_They probably thought they were in for some wild weekend"_ Thirteen thought, not particularly in the mood to be hit on by two men who had no chance at all.

"Why hello there ladies" one of the men said, smiling as he attempted to charm the women in front of him. "So you come here often?"

"_Wow, this guy must be even older than he looks, that or he is a complete idiot for using that line."_ Thirteen looked up at him and his friend and said with a completely straight face, "no, we don't come here at all, and if you continue to use lines like that, neither will any other woman. Excuse us." She then stood up, placing some money on the counter to pay their bill as the two women walked away.

As they headed up to their room, they stepped into an elevator. Pressing the button for their floor, Thirteen smiled to herself.

"What?" Cameron questioned, noticing the expression on the woman's face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how easy it was to get you to come up to my room. I mean all I had to do was buy dinner and you just follow me straight up."

"You wish. I'm just too good for you Dr Hadley" Cameron followed with a smirk on her face.

The elevator door opened and the older woman stepped straight out, turning and walking in the direction of their room. Smiling inwardly, she used her key to open the door before stepping inside. She noticed their luggage had all been brought up as Thirteen followed her inside. One thing she also noticed was the King sized bed with rose petals on it and a bottle of champagne by the bed.

"HOUSE!" Cameron exclaimed, shocked at the extent the man would go to for amusement.

Thirteen simply laughed, obviously having expected House to make as many lesbian jokes as he could after having found out about her sexuality. "I'll take the couch" she offered, just wanting to go to sleep after a long day.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us" Cameron said, knowing that it was better for both of them if the younger and often grumpy woman got a good nights sleep. "I really don't mind sharing."

Exhausted after a long day, Thirteen wasn't in the mood to argue in an attempt to be chivalrous. Flopping down on one side of the bed, she gratefully accepted. They both fell asleep rather quickly, each laying on opposite sides of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Wrote this really quickly to stem the tide of boredom. Thanks for reviews, they make me smile.

It was Friday morning as Thirteen woke up, keeping her eyes closed in an effort to block out the sun. She couldn't feel the sheet on her skin and assumed it she must have kicked it off of herself during the night. What she could feel, however, was the soft skin of someone else. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that her arms had become wrapped around the blonde woman lying next to her, while their legs were entwined.

In a reaction filled with both shock and a little embarrassment, Thirteen jumped up, immediately waking Cameron. Her blue eyes looked down at the woman, attempting to gage her reaction.

"Oh calm down" Cameron said with a smirk. "That can't have been the first time you've woken up with a gorgeous woman wrapped around you."

"Ha…Hmm…" she muttered, apparently unsure as to how to handle the situation. It definitely wasn't the first time she had woken up next to a woman, though most left in the middle of the night. Waking up next to Cameron was a different story. Thirteen tried to recall what had happened during the night, coming up blank and so instead hoping that she hadn't groped the doctor in her sleep. Something she wouldn't mind doing now. _"Keep your mind out of the gutter Remy." _

"Sorry about that, Dr Cameron" the young woman eventually followed.

"I think we've reached the point where we are on a first name basis. Call me Allison."

"Remy."

"So Remy, you planning on buying me breakfast? Or do you usually just give them a bit of money for the cab and send them on their way?" Cameron teased, a smile tugging at her lips. She found the entire situation a little funny. Thinking about it, she wondered if she could somehow use the story about how she 'slept' with Remy to manipulate House. The whole event was his doing, though he probably expected a little more action. She wondered if there were any video cameras hidden in the room, though assumed that would be a little too difficult, even for House.

"In your case, I think I'll go for breakfast." She had regained her composure and gone back to being mysterious Thirteen, rather than practically falling off the bed and mumbling Remy.

Walking around the room, she realised that she had forgotten to change out of her clothes. Apparently Cameron had forgotten to do the same thing. "Well at least I took my socks off" she muttered.

"Pardon?" Allison asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked up at Remy.

"Nothing. I think I'll just take a shower first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had both showered, they headed downstairs to get breakfast. It was a bit after 8am and they had an hour before the first seminar.

Reaching a café they had noticed around the corner, they took their seats and began browsing the menus. A few minutes passed before the waiter made his way over.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you this morning?" he asked as he came to their table.

"Just a blueberry bagel for me. Oh, and the biggest coffee you can possibly make" the older woman stated, feeling the need to use hand gestures as she ordered her coffee.

"Hi, can I get the chocolate chip pancakes, a side of bacon and a side of hashbrowns. A coffee as well would be fantastic" Remy asked, smiling at Allison's blatant adorableness.

"Really? You're going to eat all that?" inquired Cameron, obviously doubting the thin woman's eating ability as the waiter left their table.

"Is that doubt in your eyes? Well I'll have you know that I am a champion eater, won a competition when I was younger and have been practicing ever since."

"So you've got the attitude of a rebellious teenager, and apparently the metabolism to boot."

"I try to work out when I can. You know, squeeze things." She had just watched 'The One Where Everybody Finds Out' and couldn't get the image of Phoebe hitting on Chandler out of her head.

"And now I'm going to have 'hello Mr Bicep' stuck in my head for the next week. Thank you."

"Sorry, I've got the box set at home and I'm addicted." Over the years, Thirteen had grown fond of collecting TV shows. It was just a little hobby, but she enjoyed it. Plus re-watching everything had taken up time she would have previously spent drinking. The characters lives of each show had become a crutch for her as she attempted to deal with her childhood.

Much to Allison's surprise, when the food finally came, Remy was able to eat all of it. She laughed as the brunette eyed the bacon as it was placed in front of her. The woman seemed to be both completely innocent and completely shut off at the same time.

As they ate their breakfast, the two continued to chat about the list of shows they were obsessed with. Surprised at the amount they had in common, they promised to one-day get together for a marathon. This idea was especially demanded once Remy discovered Allison had never seen Buffy.

"How can you not have seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer? It's one of the greatest shows of all time. Firstly, it has a cute blonde, something you can relate to…" Thirteen began.

"Actually I'm a natural brunette…"

Waving this fact aside, she continued. "Secondly, there are awesome fight scenes with creepy demons. And thirdly, there's an adorable lesbian couple."

"Well that's always been high on my list of priorities when deciding what to watch" Allison joked, sipping her coffee as she glanced at the beaming brunette. "Fine. We'll watch it. But only if you promise not to make comments throughout the entire thing."

"I make no promises, but I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They headed back towards the hotel after breakfast. Remy had once again paid, saying that Allison could make her dinner when they watched Buffy.

After a short walk they reached the doors to the first seminar. They put on their dreaded nametags and walked through. Rather than printing off each doctor's name, there were pens and blank nametags placed on tables around the room. Cameron had written her first name as well, using a flower to dot the 'I'. Thirteen on the other hand simply wrote Dr Hadley in rather small letters and placed the sticker on her hip, hoping she wouldn't have to wear the thing the whole time.

This particular lecture was on ethics in something or other, Remy wasn't entirely sure. It was the first presentation, however, so she thought she should probably turn up. There were many events occurring that day and the two women thought they would probably die of boredom if they went to all of them. Instead, they each picked a few that they thought would be a little closer to being interesting. The younger woman considered going to a few more, knowing Cuddy wouldn't be happy if she skipped too many, but knew it just wasn't going to happen. House seemed to have rubbed off on her a little bit when it came to disregarding the expectations of authority figures.

They ended up taking seats towards the back. Remy had wanted to sit in the back row at the far left, mostly because it was right next to the exit so she could leave if she got bored. Cameron, however, didn't particularly like this plan and pulled her new friend a bit further towards the front. She wasn't surprised when the blonde pulled out a small note pad as they sat down. The older woman obviously hadn't lost her teacher's pet behaviour. When the speaker began, she listened intently, occasionally jotting down notes. What did surprise Thirteen though, was the speakers ability to entertain them. He wasn't exactly a stand up comedian, but he had made an effort to make his presentation enjoyable, much to the appreciation of the crowd gathered before him. Speaking about ethical dilemmas in child cancer patients, Remy found herself actually listening to what he was saying.

As the presentation reached its eventual conclusion, they snuck out before the beginning of question time. Allison gave Remy a quick jab in the arm after she made the comment that it would have been a lot less obvious if they had just sat in the back. Deciding to grab a quick bite to eat before the next lecture, the two headed towards the hotel bar, managing to grab a table this time.


	7. Chapter 7

After having a quick meal, the two were about to head to the next part of the conference when Remy decided to grab a jacket from their room. Telling Allison to go ahead, she went upstairs. She thought about just skipping this lecture, Cuddy would never know. Cameron, however, would. And having the woman tell her off about it was not something she particularly wanted to deal with.

She entered the room, leaning back against the door after it shut. Going to the lecture didn't necessarily mean going to it on time. The room was always darkened and no one would notice if she slipped in after the speaker had started.

"Grrr" she muttered to herself, lifting her jacket off of the couch and heading back out the door.

Sneaking slowly into the conference room, she took a seat at the back. A few people near the door had looked up, but they didn't seem to care. Apparently she wasn't the only one that didn't want to be there.

In comparison to the last speaker, this one seemed to be about as boring as it got. Tilting her head back a little, she closed her eyes and let her mind start to wander. She was surprised about how easily a friendship with Allison had been forming. Thirteen had a few friends, though they were mostly people she had met when clubbing. There was no one she had allowed to get close. She had too many issues, too many faults. It was easier to just stay away from people she knew would ultimately leave her. That's what had always happened in the past.

Cameron seemed different though. From what she knew about her, the woman was someone who really cared about others. She didn't pity them or try to fix every detail about them. She simply did what she could, trying not to overstep any boundaries.

As Thirteen sat there, she continued to phase out the man speaking to them. Instead she reflected on the previous aspects of her life. This wasn't something she normally did, but she had been confused about where her life was heading and knew that sooner or later she would need to deal with her past. Still, she preferred if it was later and so only thought about her recent problems.

Since she had gotten the results on her Huntingtons test back, she had been unsure about who she was, what her past and future involved. So she turned to the bottle, to nights with random women, and the occasional man if she was too tired for a chase. Rather than deal with her issues, she chose to forget about them, to cloud her mind and deal with them later. Thinking about her life would make her depressed, and she was young, wanting to be carefree like those who would dance around her.

But that wasn't her life anymore. While she still wasn't ready to truly deal with the problems of her past, she decided she at least needed to move forward in life. And so she thought of Allison Cameron. A woman who had a difficult past, with the death of her husband, but had managed to make a new life for herself. She was successful, well liked and was possibly one of the most beautiful creatures Remy had ever seen.

Thirteen had always made sure to keep herself from revealing anything about her past. It was easier that way. But when she was with Allison, she felt safe. She knew she could have a real friendship with the older woman. They had gotten on amazingly since they discovered they would be together for the conference, and she hoped that this could continue.

As she realised she had spent the majority of the seminar not paying attention, she decided to at least listen to the conclusion, making a note of what he was saying in case Allison wanted to discuss it. When he finished, she walked out quickly and headed back up to the room, deciding to get a few hours of sleep while Cameron went to another lecture.


	8. Chapter 8

Remy eventually woke up from her cat nap to the sound of the television. Cameron was lying in an awkward position on the couch watching television. The woman was partially upside down, with one leg over the back of the sofa.

"Why are you lying like that?" Thirteen asked, using her knuckles to wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"I couldn't get comfortable, so I thought I would at least be uncomfortable in a way that made sense."

"You know, you are more than welcome to snuggle up over here" Thirteen said with an over the top wink.

Smiling at her and sitting up properly, Allison chose to throw a cushion at Remy rather than reply. Hitting her with a slight "umph", the young woman cuddled the object, knowing that throwing it back would mean war, and that was something she'd rather do after getting a few drinks into the blonde.

Before she had gone to sleep, Remy had put on some sweats. Getting up off of the bed, she went and sat down next to Allison, attempting to grab the remote. After failing miserably, she simply slouched back, watching a cooking show with the woman.

They continued to watch TV for a while before realising the time. It had gotten close to 8pm. Both girls had become comfortable lying on the couch, with Allison's head resting on Thirteen's shoulder.

"I'm voting room service. Going out would require changing and heading downstairs. Room service involves you picking up the phone and telling them to send food up" Allison stated, not lifting her head off of Remy.

"While I agree with most of the plan, why is it me that has to pick up the phone and make the call?" Thirteen asked. She was feeling overly lazy and the simple task of having to dial a phone didn't sound as good as continuing to watch television.

"You call and I'll take a shot of tequila."

"Fine, but admit that you'd do it anyway."

"Probably. I am in the mood for a few drinks, but the bar seems soooo far away."

"That's why there are mini bars in rooms, pure laziness." Thirteen picked up the phone in the room and made their order. Neither was particularly hungry, so they just ordered food they could eat with their fingers. They also had a bottle of tequila sent up. Thirteen was a little curious about what Cameron was like drunk and thought it was probably worth the overpriced bottle she had charged to her credit card.

An hour later and the two girls were laughing their heads off. They had drunken slightly too much tequila, along with a bottle of wine they had pulled out of the mini bar, and were lying upside down on the couch. They had put on a movie while they ate, but were no longer paying attention to the comedy. Instead, they had chatted happily, regularly taking shots, with Allison occasionally making a face as the strong liquid stung the back of her throat.

"So… what was Chase like in bed?" Remy asked suddenly.

"Kinda meh" the blonde answered, not really paying attention as she enjoyed her buzz. "I mean, he wasn't the worst I've been with, but there was no spark, no excitement. Plus he isn't as big as he wishes he was."

"I had him pegged as an overcompensater."

"So what about you? Any particularly bad experiences?"

"Some of the guys haven't been too good, but the most annoying experience was with a girl. I had been chatting to her at a bar and we eventually were making out in one of the toilet cubicles. She was probably the loudest person I have ever been with and when I walked out, all the guys were staring at me with smiles on their faces. I think they heard her over the blaring music. Thankfully it wasn't a great bar, cause I sure as hell wasn't going back there again. Plus it turned out her boyfriend was there as well and he wasn't particularly happy about it." She had said all this with a completely straight face, while Cameron's mouth hung open, eventually laughing at her story.

"He try anything?"

"I wouldn't know what he did, I walked straight out the door and got into a taxi."

"Well my wildest night was spent high on meth, trying to convince Chase to sleep with me. Now who would have thought that would be a bad decision" she joked, massaging her forehead as she tried to forget the bad memory.

"Allison Cameron on meth! I never would have guessed" Remy said with actual surprise. She never thought Allison could have that much of a dark side. She wondered if it was a crutch after something terrible had happened to her, or if she was simply curious. Either way, Remy sincerely hoped any drug use was in her past.

The two continued to talk about their lives. Where they went to high school, their first boyfriends, college. Eventually it had gotten late, and the two made their way to bed. Even as they laid down, Allison curled into Remy, enjoying the warmth as her mind continued to spin. The brunette had begun to sober up, having had much more experience than the blonde, and so was aware of what was happening. Rather than edge herself away after the older woman fell asleep, she instead nuzzled into her neck, drifting off quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Allison woke to find that she was alone in the bed. Stretching her leg out to the other side of the bed, she was saddened to find no lingering warmth from the other woman. Staring up at the ceiling, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up, leaning against the backboard. It was Saturday morning and she was looking forward to heading back to New Jersey tomorrow.

"_What time is it?"_ she thought to herself, glancing over at the clock on the bedside table. It was 10am, the first speaker had started an hour ago. Questioning why her alarm hadn't gone off, she saw a note placed on her bedside table. Picking up the item, she began to read it.

_Sorry about turning off the alarm, but you looked so peaceful. Plus you drank a fair bit of tequila, and while I was proud of your abilities, I doubted you'd feel great this morning. So really you owe me for this sleep in. Don't worry, you can thank me later. Not sure what I'll be doing today, but I don't think I can sit through another lecture and maintain my sanity. See you tonight. 13._

Smiling at Remy's note, she couldn't help but also be annoyed by the woman. She had run off, leaving Cameron to attend the rest of the lectures by herself.

Pouring a cup of awful, but highly needed, coffee from the machine in the room, she began to get ready. She stepped quickly into the shower, having stripped herself of the few clothes she had worn to bed. Standing there for what felt like hours, the hot water drifted down her skin. It was something she often did after a gruelling shift in the ER or going to the gym. Her mind would go blank as the water relaxed the muscles in her shoulders and back. Eventually stepping out, she finished getting ready, before grabbing her purse and leaving the hotel room.

The day in front of her didn't seem very appealing. It was mostly unnecessary lectures which didn't relate to her field of medicine or role as head of the ER. She questioned why Cuddy had asked her to be a representative at the conference, but knew the older woman always had a reason for what she did. Grabbing a bagel, Allison walked into a crowded room, taking a seat as others scrambled around her. Waiting for the speaker to begin, she began glancing around the room.

The man next to her was pinching the bridge of his nose, groaning slightly at what she assumed was a headache. Apparently she and Remy weren't the only ones enjoying a few drinks the previous night. Looking around at those in the room, she noticed many looked slightly hung-over. As the speaker began, with his voice echoing loudly, Allison was grateful for the extra sleep she had gained. It had helped her skip most of the after effects of the tequila.

Cameron continued to listen to the speakers throughout the day. Taking a few notes, she broadly covered their ideas, but decided not to make much of an effort. She attempted to keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of Remy, something it was doing often lately. Instead, Allison tried to focus on what was going on in front of her, a task she found incredibly dull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier that day_

Thirteen woke early that morning, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. It was 7am and the alarm was set to go off soon. Not wanting to disturb Allison, she switched the machine off. The woman had a few too many shots the night before, and it was probably best to let her sleep it off. Remy grinned at the memory of what happened the night before, with the blonde curling up against her. But rather than continue to enjoy this thought, she quickly shook it from her head. A relationship with Allison would never happen for her. Cameron was way out of her league, not to mention straight. She deserved a happy, easy life, something Remy didn't think she could give her.

After quickly getting herself ready for a day of wandering around Chicago, Thirteen looked over at Cameron. The blonde was lying there peacefully, her hand reaching to Remy's pillow. There was a part of her that wanted to wait for the woman to wake up. Another part, however, urged her to leave. Torn between two choices, she decided to write a note for Allison instead, leaving it next to her before quietly heading out the door.

Thirteen spent the day wandering the city streets. While going to some of the major tourist spots, she preferred to discover quirky areas for herself. She couldn't help but purchase a souvenir or two to mark her trip. Remy knew this habit wasn't the coolest, but it was something she enjoyed. Each item reminded her of the places she had been to, the experiences she had taken part in and the life she had lived.

Not heading back until late that night, she thought it was best to spend a day away from Cameron, letting the space clear her mind a little. Once they returned, Thirteen did hope they could become good friends. She was attracted to the woman, but hoped that her feelings wouldn't develop further. In the past she had straight friends she found attractive, and for the most part it had turned out fine. She hoped this would be another one of those cases. There was something about the blonde woman that made Remy want to be close to her, to share things with her, to make her laugh. If she could find a balance between becoming close and remaining a relatively private person, she thought she might be able to make it work. She just needed to figure out how to do this.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Sorry about the delay in posting, my bad. I'm not particularly happy with the last paragraph, but was too tired to fix it any further. I just wanted to throw some ideas out there. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
